You're Beautiful to Me
by Gold Silk
Summary: Shrek Marauders’ style! Sirius is a lonely Animagi who is sent on a mission to rescue Prince Lupin for Lord Snape. Accompanied by an annoying talking stag, Sirius is in for the ride of his life. SLASH


You're Beautiful to Me  
  
Summary: Shrek Marauders' style! Sirius is a lonely Animagi who is sent on a mission to rescue Prince Lupin for Lord Snape. Accompanied by an annoying talking stag, Sirius is in for the ride of his life. **SLASH**  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm. I don't own any of these characters and the idea of SHrek and these fairytales are not mine! "It's kind of obvious, seeing as I'm a poor poor kid."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once upon a time, there was a wealthy family named the Blacks. They  
were all snobby aristocrats who thought of everyone else as below  
them, except for one boy. *Well, he also had a rebellious cousin, but  
that is not critical for this tale.* This boy was named Sirius, and he  
hated his upper-crust family, especially his always-screaming mother  
and perverted, but looks angelic, little brother Regulas. Sirius  
didn't like how his family had treated the less fortunate and "weird"  
things.  
  
Sirius was the white sheep of the Black family, never wanting to hex  
things and study the *really* dark arts. He also refused to join Lord  
Voldemort's royal army *gag*. His family loathed him, and though he  
was a trouble-maker, he was an incredibly handsome one. Sirius had  
beautiful long ebony hair and stunning stormy blue eyes. His face  
always had on a saucy grin that oozed self-confidence. Sirius was  
gorgeous, and though he was the troublemaking brat of the family,  
noble girls flocked at him, making his brother Regulas extremely  
jealous and his parents angry.  
  
Being a rebellious lad, Sirius sought ought ways to make his family  
loathe him more. He knew he had better looks and charm then his  
brother would ever have, and he used that to his advantage. Whenever  
there was a suitable fiancée for Regulas, Sirius would always have an  
affair with her, and when the girl *or boy* would break it off with  
Regulas to try their luck with Sirius, who would then dump them, not  
really interested anyway.  
  
Sirius played pranks on his family during important social parties and  
never obeyed a word his parents had said. He skived off his lessons  
and hatched new devious pranks against his family. His family hated  
him and he returned the feelings.  
  
Now Regulas despised Sirius for all the pranks he had pulled *like  
turning his "beautiful" hair into snakes, slithering off his head when  
he had tried to entertain his cousin Bellatrix* and for Sirius' witty  
charms. He wanted to get rid of Sirius permanently, and he had found a  
way. Regulas had found a dark curse, the Animagi curse, which would  
get rid of Sirius once and for all. The curse was horrible and  
gruesome, but it was perfect for a weirdo like Sirius. The Animagi  
curse made a person turn half human and half animal, making the person  
have grotesque features and horrible to look at, with their mutilated  
forms.  
  
Now that he had a plan, he had begun to set it into action. He needed  
the help from Lord Severus of the Slytherin Kingdom, to help make the  
potion, since Lord Severus excelled in making potions. Hating Sirius  
also, Severus gladly helped to make the potion. When the potion was  
made, the plan was set.  
  
The potion itself was fowl looking and smelled horrible, Severus was  
especially proud of it. Once it was drunk, the effects were incurable.  
The potion was snuck into Sirius' butterbeer one night, and Regulas  
eagerly waited to see the results.  
  
In his private quarters, Sirius was devising a map, but was having a  
lot of trouble with it. Deep in his concentration, he drank his  
butterbeer without a thought, not knowing of the foul potion that was  
in it, until he had swallowed, and had a tainted aftertaste in his  
mouth.  
  
Immediately after he drank it, his stomach began to churn and the room  
began to get all blurry. The poison began to spread throughout his  
body, and when Sirius passed out, the mutation began to take place.  
  
When dawn shown up, Sirius awoke groggily. He noticed that he could  
smell breakfast extremely well and he could heart the house elves  
clanking away in the kitchens. He could hear the clanging of pots, but  
that should've been impossible because the kitchen was downstairs, and  
he was three stories up! Surprised, he nervously a hand through his  
hair, but then stopped suddenly when he felt something on his head.  
Something was sticking out of his head and it was furry and pointy. He  
looked at his hands and to his horror, saw that his arm hair was  
thicker and blacker. Rushing toward the mirror, Sirius looked at the  
image before him and gaped.  
  
The things he had felt on his head were ears, pointy black canine  
ears. His face that was usually clean shaven had grown some soft  
facial hair, making his face seem furry, like a dog. His teeth were  
more pointed, and he had a sudden craving for meat. Gawking at the  
mirror, Sirius felt something swishing back and forth behind him, and  
to his surprise, saw a black tail emerging from his arse! Sirius  
screamed and almost fainted.  
  
Regulas had heard the scream and rushed to his brother's room,  
smirking along the way. His grin widened when he saw the horrifying  
figure. Smirking at his brother, Regulas teased him, laughing when he  
saw the expression on Sirius' face when he mentioned that the effects  
were permanent.  
  
"Now no one will notice you now, and you are now an outcast to the  
whole human and 'normal' society as a whole!" Regulas cackled  
gleefully when Sirius sprinted away.  
  
Sirius ran throughout the house, hearing his house elves scream, and  
ran with tears in his eyes. He was now a monster, and would be treated  
as one. Still running, Sirius ran to the forest, intending to never  
see the Black Manor again, and the human society.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Three years had passed, and poor Sirius had retreated far away from  
society in the Forbidden Forest, where he had built his own home, The  
Shrieking Shack, and lived in isolation. The once very sociable lad  
now preferred the loneliness, rather having that then the horrifying  
screams and gasps from people.  
  
His home for three years, the Shrieking Shack, was right in the middle  
of the Forbidden Forest, and it was right under a huge ferocious tree,  
the Whomping Willow. Sirius sometimes went out of the shack to wander  
the forest, finding and hunting for food. He had few possessions,  
which he had acquired from a village some miles away. He had only  
visited there twice; both times he was chased out of the village from  
the angry mob with pitchforks and wands. He did manage to find some  
possessions in a trash can, keeping them for himself. Once was of a  
fairy tale book, which Sirius seldom read, because 1.) He had always  
hated reading, and 2.) His life certainly wasn't a fairytale.  
  
On the inside of the worn book were several classics. One was a  
familiar one about a princess locked up in a tower, waiting for love's  
first kiss.  
  
"As the prince ascended the tower, he was met with the sight of the  
beautiful princess. So still was she, her eyes closed and her lips  
parted, waiting for true love's first kiss. The prince walked up to  
her and bent his face down, preparing to kiss the beautiful  
princess.....  
  
"What a load of rubbish!" Sirius laughed, his laughter echoing  
throughout the shack.  
  
"True love's first kiss? That is so pathetic!" Sirius snorted, not  
believing that true love could ever exist. And it could especially  
never exist for someone like him. How wrong he is..  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: I had this idea from watching the movie Shrek with the kid I was babysitting. I thought how Princess Fiona's curse was much like a werewolf one, except that it's every night except for one month. Shrek and Fiona's "curse" counterparts look alike, as is the same with Sirius and Remus, being a werewolf and a dog. The donkey reminded me as James, the annoying friend who tried to pair the couple up, and Lord Farqua is like Snape, wanting the Princess, *or Prince* but then condemning her when he knows of the curse. I originally was going to make Sirius always have been a "monster", like it is in Shrek, but I thought the whole Animagi curse is interesting. I hope I'll continue this soon, but I currently have other pieces of fiction I should be on. Also, the whole story won't be in this type of dialogue. I prefer doing POV fics, but the prologue is only narrative first.  
  
Author's Note on Haunted Eyes: No, I haven't given up on the story. I'm still in love with it, but I was currently being too lazy to write another chapter. I'm working on one right now though, so it'll be coming soon. *Probably during the Lunar New Year, because that's when I have no school! 


End file.
